


Cotton Candy { Hinata x shy! reader} AU

by totallykawaii



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Reader-chan goes to the carnival with Hinata.
Gender neutral
Disclaimer: AS MUCH AS WE WANT TO WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF HAIKYUU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n = your name (f-l/n =first-last name)  
> H/c = hair color  
> H/l = hair length  
> E/c =eye color
> 
>  
> 
> This is our first fanfic oneshot, so.... We apologize in advance.  
> ~ Writer- chan 
> 
> Im so sorry  
> ~Editor- chan

Tugging on the hem of your T-shirt, you nervously headed toward the glowing lights of the carnival. Knowing him, he's probably late, but just in case, you decide to sit by the booth selling tickets. You pull out your phone and are about to text him when you hear a voice calling your name. 

"(Y/N)-san! Gomen, I'm late!" 

"It's alright, Shouyou! Calm down!" You said with a small laugh, putting Hinata into an even more heretic fit than before. You should NOT be able to smile like that. It shouldn't be LEGAL. 

When you were asked by Hinata to go to the carnival, you have to admit, you thought it was a prank. You considered yourself decent, nothing special, with h/c h/l hair and a s/c complexion. You had e/c eyes and felt very, very strongly about being a loner. Why you said yes to Hinata?  
You had no idea. 

You were shy and felt better off being alone then having a "squad." It wasn't that you hated people, rather that talking to people wasn't a natural talent to you. So when you looked up from your book in the library, Hinata looking nervous before you, quite pink might I add, you were just kinda... confused. 

**flashback**

"Y/N L/N? " He had asked. 

You nodded hesitantly and looked around for a way out of a future awkward situation. 

He turned even pinker and attempted to walk away, diving behind a shelf. Hands pushed him back out and he came over again. 

"Carnival tomorrow? With me?" He squeaked. 

"Sure," you said, shrugging. 

It's not like you had an actual life. He nodded and disappeared again, leaving you to wonder what had just happened. 

**end of flashback**

Now, you were at the carnival and dressed in a casual jeans and T-shirt. You brought along a black leather jacket, in case you saw those annoying classmates that teased you about your height. Dressing a bit intimidatingly helped them forget about that.

"Wanna go in?." 

He grinned. 

Taking your hand, he lead toward the center of noise and sound and announced,"To the games!" 

He had won you a stuffed animal dog, finished 5 rounds of darts and made you go on so many bumper cars until you felt like throwing up, all under two hours. After you had settled down ( Hinata was still going) you quietly said, 

"Shouyou? I'm starving." 

Hinata's eyes widened, and he grabbed you and took off through the crowd. You apologized to various people as you pushed past them to get to the cotton candy stand. Hinata was practically bouncing . You smiled softly and said, 

"We'll take two." 

Hinata glanced at you with a rosy face,then said, 

"One. We'll take one." 

You looked at him surprised, and flushed at the thought of you sharing. The man handed you the cotton candy, and you guys walked off to find a place to sit. 

After finding a bench , you began to work on a side of the stick. When you looked up, Hinata was staring at you. 

"You have something on your mouth," he said.

"Where--" 

You were cut off by Hinata kissing you. It was sweet and short , inspired by a short burst of confidence. When he pulled away, you were grinning hugely . 

"I like you too, Shouyou," you said, laughing. 

And then proceeded to kiss the blushing boy once more.


End file.
